Shiori Kamitsu
Shiori Kamitsu '(香蜜　詩織, ''Kamitsu Shiori) is the Bungaku (Literature) Banchou and one of the Four Emperors which stand at the top of the Dark Student Council, working as Takeshi Kongou's private secretary as well. Being extremely sharp minded, talented, strong and perceptive she is the perfect person for coordinating all of Nippon Banchou's plans. In the final chapter, she works as a news reporter and visit's Takeshi Kongou's grave. Plot The Dark Student Council Arc Kamitsu and the other Dark Student Council went out to destory the other banchou who know about the 23 District Project for the Damocles Project. Later he went to the outskirt of Tokyo with her and when the Wolf Fang start attacking Kamitsu he came in and kill them. Kenpei Banchou look at Kiriu and realize who he is and Kiriu yelled at him knowing it was him who beat Bakunetsu Banchou but Kenpei smile and try to attack Shiga but Shiga block his attack away and summon all his strength to kill Kenpei for what he did. Kamitsu decided to left because she got other business and left Kenpei to fight them. Banchou Stats * '''Strength: 10/10 * Stamina: 10/10 * Spirit: 10/10 * Intelligence: 10/10 * Agility: 10/10 * Technique: 10/10 Attacks Kamitsu uses her shapeshifting body and sharp book marks to fight. Most of her attacks depend who she is copying during the fight. * Omega Placebo (Ωプラシーボ, Omega Purashībo): This ability is based on genetically restructuring her own body through stimulation of her imagination. This also grants her a form of regeneration anytime she changes shape. Using only her imagination, Kamitsu can transform into anyone she has seen or read about, even if the person is fictional or a fairy tail creature. The more Kamitsu knows about the person, the more effective the transformation becomes, for example she can also perform the same techniques with a similar degree of power. However, she cannot transform into inanimate objects. *'Tarzan', Kamitsu transforms into her interpretation of the main character from the novel "The Jungle Book" **'Jungle Squall' ( , Janguru Sukōru): Kamitsu attacks her opponent from above with a heavy flurry of savage punches and kicks. *'Alberich', the King of Dwarfs from the novel "The Ring of the Nibelungen". **'God Pain' ( , Goddo Pein): Kamitsu uses her spear to stab her opponent in the heart with extreme speed. *'Carmen', the titular character of the famous Opera "Carmen". She uses this form to seduce her opponents in the middle of a fight and to lure them into traps. *'Takeshi Kongou', obviously due to spending so much time with the Nippon Bancho, Shiori can transform into him. **'Double Hammer' ( , Daburu Hanmā) **'Monster Shoulder' ( , Monsutā Shorudā): Rushing the enemy then hitting them with a powerful shoulder tackle. *'End Mark' (エンド・マーク, Endo Māku): She throws sharp book marks at her opponents which have the same effect as throwing knives. Some of the marks even have explosives attached to them. End Mark.jpg|End Mark Tarzan.png|Imagine and Create: Tarzan Jungle Squall.png|Jungle Squall (Imagine and Create: Tarzan) Alberich.png|Imagine and Create: Alberich God's Pain.png|God's Pain (Imagine and Create: Alberich) Carmen.png|Imagine and Create: Carmen TakeshiKongou.png|Imagine and Create: Takeshi Kongou Monster Shoulder.png|Monster Shoulder (Imagine and Create: Takeshi Kongou) Trivia * Bungaku Banchou is based on Satoshi Yoshino's (30) idea. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Banchou Category:Banchou Alliance Category:Dark Student Council